The Emerald Ranger
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: The Power Rangers are hunting for Rita's green power coin before it falls into the wrong hands. Zordon fears that its power has been corrupted. Trini makes a new friend who may be the key to finding a new Ranger and she may also have the key to Trini's heart. (Trini and OC) femslash.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Power Rangers, but Alyssa Bennett is MINE :)

Chapter 1. A New Friend.

 **POWER RANGERS SPACESHIP BASE**

"Anything?" asked Zordon watching Alpha 5 pacing. The robot was picking up some human habits from the new rangers.

"No. The rangers are looking for Rita's power coin on days they aren't training." replied the small droid.

"It needs to be found, Rita's evil may have corrupted it and whoever finds it could be in mortal danger."

"Master Billy came up with a search grid for Angel Grove, they still have a lot of ground to cover."

PRPRPRPRPR

Trini watched Jason and Kim walk away together after training. The two of them had been growing closer since they had defeated Rita.

The whole group had become good friends defending Angel Grove. Jason the Red Ranger who used to be a football hero until he'd gotten into trouble. Pink Ranger Kim was an ex cheerleader, Trini had to admit to a slight crush on her when she had first transferred until she had knocked some guy's tooth out. Billy was the sweetest and smartest guy she had ever met, he would do anything for any one of them and he was the Blue Ranger that left Zack the crazy Black ranger, but a nice type of crazy.

Trini sighed as she headed home. She wanted what Kim and Jason had. They weren't a couple yet but she would bet money on it happening. Soon.

And Trini was the Yellow Ranger, for the first time in three years she had real friends but if her parents even thought she was interested in a girl they'd pack up and move.

Again.

That couldn't happen now that she was a ranger. The last thing Rita had said was that others would come for the Zeo Crystal. Zordon their leader and an ex-Red Ranger until he died fighting Rita, believed her. His essence or spirit had been saved in the ship that was now their base. It was surprising how fast she'd gotten used to his giant head moving along a wall. He was also a pretty nice guy, he'd saved Billy.

"What's up, crazy girl?"

Trini grinned at Zack, "Babysitting my brothers. You?"

"Babysitting my mom."

Trini knew he was kidding, he loved his mom. "See you tomorrow."

"You know it." Zack fist bumped her before setting off in the opposite direction. He was the first one to guess that she was gay. Under that fearless exterior was a heart of gold.

Her brothers had made a skateboard ramp on the drive. So she did her homework outside to keep an eye on them.

PRPRPRPRPRPR

Floating.

That was the only time she felt normal. Her new normal felt anything but.

Eight months ago everything changed though she was lucky her mom had a twin sister who had instantly offered her a new home. Her aunt Meg was married to Jack and they had a son her age called Tommy.

New family.

New school.

A lot of adjusting. The one good thing about Angel Grove, it was by the ocean and Alyssa loved water, she always had. She had been Captain of her old school's swim team. That was another thing she had lost. She spent a lot of time snorkeling, she didn't go too far off shore. Alyssa had always wanted to be a marine biologist, that at least was still possible and she loved exploring the ecosystem around Angel Grove.

It was almost time to go home, she was still getting used to calling the Oliver's house home.

There was just enough time for one last dive. Alyssa took a deep breath and went under and as she neared the bottom she saw a glint of green.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Trini slid into her desk and sent a smile to Kim as she pulled her books out. She watched Tommy Oliver and his cousin arrive just before the bell rang, he was carrying her book-bag as usual. Alyssa Bennett had been on crutches when she transferred a few months back. Trini had watched as the ginger haired girl struggled, now she walked with a heavy limp though today the limp was much less noticeable. Alyssa sat in the desk next to hers, for the first time Trini realized her eyes were light green, her freckles were cute too.

Trini shook her head, she was not going there. She couldn't but when she glanced over Alyssa smiled at her. It would be totally rude not to smile back. Right?

Lunch time in the cafeteria was chaos. Trini usually ate her lunch outside. The rangers didn't hang out together at school bar the odd quick meeting. Jason and Kim shared a table as both were ex superstars at school. Billy was with his nerdy friends, she wasn't sure if Zack was even at school today. Wondering why she had chosen to eat inside she spotted Alyssa sat by herself.

Why not. There were no rules about being friends.

"This seat taken?"

"It's a free country."

Trini dropped her book-bag on her foot, "Oh, my….I am so sorry."

"It's fine there's nothing wrong with my foot."

"Thank God," said Trini taking a mouthful of her drink.

"The rest of my leg however has so many plates and pins in it I couldn't walk through a metal detector naked."

Trini choked at that image, when she stopped coughing she noticed the smirk on Alyssa's face. Her gaydar hadn't pinged Alyssa but apparently hers had pinged her. She needed to change the subject.

"What happened?"

Alyssa looked down at her leg, "Car accident." She wasn't ready to elaborate, hell she still struggled with talking about it with her shrink. She felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"If you want to talk I'm here." The offer was so genuine Alyssa had to swallow a few times before she could speak. "Thanks."

Trini was kicking herself for bringing up an obviously painful subject, "Have any plans this afternoon?"

"No why?"

"I know a great Ice cream place," said Trini, "Let me make up for my foot in mouth disease."

"You don't have to, it's not your fault I can't talk about…." Alyssa waved her hand at her leg.

"What if I asked you because I would like to get to know you better?" No matter what Trini had thought being a power ranger had taught her to trust her instincts and this felt like the right thing to do.

"Like a date?" asked Alyssa, it had been a long time since she'd had one of those.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I think I'd like that."

"Good," beamed Trini. This was going to be so complicated but she knew it was going to be worth it. Now she just had to ask Kim if she could borrow her car. Ice cream with Alyssa then drop her off at home pick up Kim so they could cover more of Billy's grid search. The longer it was lost the more likely some innocent bystander would find it and end up hurt or dead.

TBC…

A/N. I admit I love the Power Rangers. The new movie did spark off the idea for this. I'll show my age and say I watched the first Power Rangers movie way long ago. A have a few ideas for this but how they fit together is a mystery at the moment. My brain will work them together in it's own weird and wonderful way. The reason I'm having Alyssa is over the years the Power rangers series often has 6 rangers but to my memory there's never been a 3 guy 3 girl team but Tommy is still in it, just not as the green ranger. And I'm picking Trini as my main character coz when I watched the movie my jaw dropped when they made her gay. So yeah I hope some folks like this. Please review. Have fun T-Rex :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The teasing started as soon as Trini returned Kim's car. "How was your date?"

"She's nice." Trini couldn't help smiling. They had just talked about their favorite movies, food and which class they hated most at school. Both liked martial arts movies. Alyssa had done a bit of kick boxing. Trini had changed the subject quickly in case it reminded her of what she couldn't do anymore. Whatever had happened to her leg was bad but Trini got the impression that the injury wasn't the worst of it. She wanted her new friend to trust her enough to tell her and as her father always said trust was earned, so that was her mission when she wasn't being the Yellow Ranger.

"I'm happy for you," said Kim sincerely, after hearing how Trini's parents didn't accept her being gay she was glad that the shorter girl wasn't allowing her folks to dictate who her friends should be.

"At the moment we're just friends." said Trini not wanting to get her hopes up. If Alyssa did like her then they still had to figure out how to deal with her parents and her Power Ranger duties. Of course Alyssa couldn't know she was the yellow superhero.

Kim just smirked. "So what's our search grid for today?"

Trini pulled out a map of Angel Grove and the surrounding area, Billy had drawn a spiral search pattern over it. The Rangers had been working their way outwards from the site of the battle. They had been split into 2 teams, Kim had a car and Jason had fixed his truck with Billy's help. Zack only came occasionally because of his mom. It gave the two girls plenty of time to become friends. It was a new experience for Kim as well, being a popular cheerleader had completely gone to her head. And she was the first to admit she hadn't been a very nice person. Being Rangers was bringing out the best in all of them.

The reason they were not using their Zords was they would attract far too much attention and while Alpha assured them they couldn't be tracked they couldn't cloak, so their own vehicles were the next best thing. They had handheld scanners that looked enough like cell phones that nobody would give them a second glance. At the beginning it had been exciting now they just wanted to find the green power coin before someone got hurt.

Trini still marveled at the fact that once they morphed that first time their power coins had merged with their DNA the only time they could remove them was in Ranger form. Billy had morphed briefly before that to stop Jason and Zack fighting but he couldn't control it. Alpha had tried to explain the science behind it but that gave her a headache, only Billy had got the gist of it.

Today their grid took them along the coast. At least the view was nice.

Suddenly they heard twin beeps from their scanners, the two girls shared a startled glance as Kim looked for a place to park. "Should we call the guys?"

Trini was reasonably sure the guys would find it first. "Lets make sure it's the real deal."

Kim nodded in agreement, finally finding somewhere to stop.

The scanners led them down a path to the beach and then to the waters edge.

"It's in the water," stated Kim, "We need a boat."

"Hey Alpha, we're picking up a reading but we think it's under water." Trini decided the little robot would know what to do.

" _Your armour will allow you to look, I bet you never noticed you can breath when you swim down to the ship."_

"You know I didn't," chuckled Kim.

" _They will draw oxygen from the surrounding water."_

"Thanks," grinned Trini, "That is so cool."

"Makes sense though," agreed Kim, "We never know what conditions we might have to fight in."

"Okay." Trini glanced around, seeing no one closed her eyes and morphed into her yellow armour. Kim watched for a moment, the tiny metal scales rippled along replacing her friends clothes and skin until they fused into a solid layer. She'd never get tired of seeing it or the electrifying feeling as it happened.

"You waiting for an invitation?"

Kim grinned sheepishly, she had been so busy watching her friend change, she took a deep breath and morphed then followed Trini into the waves.

"I hope a fish didn't eat it."

PRPRPRPRPRPR

Alyssa had gone for a walk after Trini dropped her off, she was curious how Trini was good enough friends with an ex cheerleader to borrow her car. She knew what popular girls could be like. Hell she had been one. Back then she wouldn't have given Trini the time of day and that would have been a terrible mistake. For the first time she found a positive in her situation. That was something she never expected. Alyssa headed home she still had homework to do.

"If it isn't Hopalong."

"Yeah where's your body guard?"

Alyssa groaned. She didn't have to turn around to recognise the voices of Angel Grove High's resident bullies. Bulk and his sidekick Skull. She kept walking wishing she hadn't taken a short cut down a back alley. The bodyguard they referred to was her cousin Tommy, he was usually carrying her books or just sticking close by in case she needed help. She did appreciate it but she hated the reminder of how little she could do on her own. They never bothered her when other people were around but once Skull had caught her between classes and knocked her crutch out from under her then left her on the floor as he walked away laughing.

"Well that's just rude," said Bulk stepping in front of her forcing her to stop.

Suddenly Alyssa was sick of them. "Move." Skull appeared at her other side and hooked his arm around her neck.

"We like it here, why don't YOU turn around and take the scenic route home."

That would more than double the distance. Back at her old school she wouldn't put up with their shit.

"I said MOVE!"

"You and who's army?"

"You think I need one to kick your asses?" Alyssa was furious. She was not a victim!

"Last chance. GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Ooooooo I'm so scared," laughed Bulk.

"You will be." Alyssa moved and shoulder slammed Skull into the wall.

"Hey!" Bulk reached out to grab her, the girl easily dodged under his arm then shoved him face first into the opposite wall to his friend. He turned around holding his nose, blood running between his fingers, "You bitch!"

"That the meanest thing you can think to say?" She say his eyes flick up over her shoulder, spun round and caught Skull's fist and squeezed.

Skull screamed. The sound rang in Alyssa's ears as she felt bones in his hand break. Two large hands grabbed her and threw her aside, she watched as Bulk picked his friend and they left as fast as they could.

"What did I…..?" All the anger drained away, Alyssa took a shuddering breath before bending over and began retching. When she got home she locked herself in her room and curled up on the bed, wondering what the hell had just happened?

PRPRPRPRPR

"I think a fish really did eat it," said Kim, they had followed their scanner to about a quarter mile off shore.

"But wouldn't it affect the fish?" asked Trini, "Like mutate it or something?"

"It did change Rita," agreed Kim slowly, remembering the way her green armour had been full of spikes.

"Heard any rumours about sea monsters?" Trini was only half joking.

"You know Jason's dad caught Rita's body in his fishing nets. What if someone caught the power coin or the fish that ate it?"

"Damn it could be anywhere," said Trini with a sigh.

"Zordon seems sure that it's still here somewhere."

"I guess we keep looking." The two girls swam to shore then morphed back into their normal clothes.

"I'll see if Zack wants a turn," said Kim, with a teasing grin, "So you can see your girlfriend."

Trini smiled as they got back into the car and headed home. She couldn't wait till she saw Alyssa again.

TBC….

A/N. Thanks for reading :) I am enjoying doing this. I hope you like it too. Please review. Have fun T-Rex :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Aunt Meg sent Alyssa straight back to bed the next morning, the girl looked exhausted, "Bad dreams?"

Alyssa nodded, not even trying to explain the dark and terrifying images that had haunted her all night. For the first time she wished she had relived the accident instead.

"I'll call the school," said Meg, gently hugging her niece.

"Thanks." The teenager dragged herself back to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed.

She was scared. It was even worse than when she woke up in the hospital and found out what had happened. She desperately needed to talk to someone but her list of people she trusted was very short.

Her aunt was the logical choice but she couldn't tell her that she was the reason her twin sister was dead.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Trini was worried when Alyssa didn't show up for class and as soon as it was finished she went looking for Tommy to find out why.

"She had a really bad night," admitted Tommy, his room was next door and he'd heard whimpering. The only reason he was telling her was because she made his cousin smile.

"That happen a lot?"

"You need to ask her that. Why don't you take her homework to her."

"I will," Trini needed to see that her new friend was okay for herself. "Thanks."

"Just…."

"What?"

"Don't hurt her."

"I won't," promised Trini.

PRPRPRPRPR

"We don't know what happen to the green power coin after tracking it to the ocean floor ," admitted Kim, she had gone to brief Zordon and the rest of the team while the Yellow Ranger had gone to visit her friend.

"A fish or a fishing net?"

"Wouldn't it change whoever found it into a crazy killer?" asked Zack.

"It may not happen immediately," replied Zordon, "Rita was not evil when we met, the powers she gained as a Ranger corrupted her. If we had seen it sooner perhaps…."

"So it's like a disease?" asked Billy .

Alpha nodded as Zordon couldn't.

"The more purehearted, the longer it would take."

"That sucks," commented Zack.

"Will they know what's wrong?" Jason was curious.

"I don't know," replied Zordon, "Rita was not an innocent, whoever has the power coin is."

"How long do they have?"

"Unknown," replied Alpha, "It could happen slowly or in a series of stages. It could be triggered."

"So the only thing we do know is that someone here in Angel Grove could turn into an evil psycho killer at any moment." said Jason, he could ask his dad if any of the fishermen he knew was acting weird.

"How many people live here?" Kim was sure it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"A lot," said Billy.

PRPRPRPRPR

Trini knocked on the Oliver's door Tommy had decided to hang out with his friends. She was grateful for that otherwise he'd see how nervous she was.

A tall auburn haired woman who looked like an older version of her friend answered the door, Trini gasped.

The woman smiled, "I know Alyssa looks like me."

Not wanting to pry Trini hadn't asked many personal questions.

"I'm Meg. Her mom was my twin sister."

Trini nodded, "I'm really sorry."

"She'll be happy to see you."

Trini looked suspiciously at Meg. Did she know too? Why couldn't her parents be as accepting.

"Come in, her room is the last door on the left down that hall. Lyssa your friend's here."

"Thanks." The Yellow Ranger knocked on the blue door, then turned the handle, "Are you decent?"

"And what if I wasn't?"

"Ummmm…" that stumped Trini.

"I'm dressed."

Trini sighed with relief as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, then chuckled, "Spotty pajamas's? Really?"

"I have been in bed most of today."

"Do you feel better?" Now that Trini was nearer she could see how tired her friend still looked. Not thinking she reached out as she sat down and cupped Alyssa's cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Alyssa closed her eyes as she swallowed.

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk."

"I….I don't know how."

The Ranger didn't know if she should push or not then decided not to. "Day or night, call me if you need me."

Silently Alyssa hugged her. She wanted to tell her about the nightmares but she was terrified of what Trini would think of her. The last thing she wanted was to lose her.

"It's okay," said Trini gently rubbing her back, there was no doubt now something awful had happened. Whatever it was, it was tearing her friend apart.

A knock on the door made her pull away.

"You girls want a snack?" asked Meg, popping her head around the door.

"I'm okay thanks."

"Me too." said Alyssa her stomach revolted at even the thought of food.

"Okay, help yourselves to drinks in the fridge."

"I have your homework," Trini wanted to lighten things a bit, "What fun."

Alyssa snorted, she was grateful that her friend wasn't asking her for an explanation. "What's first?"

"You have a choice of history, english or mathematics."

PRPRPRPRPRPR

On the way home the Yellow Ranger detoured to Zack's house, he had the most experience with sick people. His mother was ill. The first real conversation the rangers had ever had he had told them he was scared about what would happen to him if his mom died.

"Hey, crazy girl." Trini grinned she couldn't get him to stop calling her that but secretly she kinda liked it.

"What's wrong?" Trini gave him the short version.

"I...I don't know how to help her."

"You already are," said Zack.

"I am?"

"You're being her friend, believe me that means a lot."

"How do I get her talk?"

"Keep doing what you're doing."

"That all?"

"Sounds like she's starting to trust you."

Trini nodded, "I want her too."

"Girl, you got it bad," teased Zack, gently. Trini actually blushed. Wisely he kept his mouth shut. "Come on I'll walk you home."

"Why?"

"I figure your folk's will think you were hanging out with me."

She hadn't thought about her parents and where she'd say she had been all afternoon. He really was a great friend. That solved that problem now she just needed to figure out how to help Alyssa.

TBC….

A/N. Thanks for reading. The follows are great :). Please review. Have fun T-Rex :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Alyssa couldn't get to sleep and eventually got up, pulled on a jacket then quietly left the house, she had intended to go for a short walk but then she saw Tommy's mountain bike leaning against the garage door. Back home they'd had a pool and she'd swim laps till she was tired enough to sleep. Her leg meant that was no longer an option. She was reasonably sure she could ride the bike, Angel Grove was pretty flat and she could rest her bad leg on the pedal and push with her other. That decided she climbed onto the bicycle and rode slowly out onto the road with no set destination in mind.

After a while she stopped and rested her arms on the handlebars as she caught her breath and looked around, she was surprised to find that she was at the end of the street where Trini lived. Alyssa suddenly had an overwhelming urge to see her friend but like an idiot she had left her phone behind. She tilted the bike to get off and heard gravel shift under her feet. That gave her an idea.

PRPRPRPRPRPR

Trini sat up, totally awake wondering what had woken her. Ever since Rita had attacked her in her bedroom she was always a little on edge. Then she heard it again, something small hitting her window. Cautiously she got up and looked out then opened it to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. Outside stood under the street light was Alyssa who waved then pointed further down the street. She vanished back into the shadows with a wave.

Trini knew her parents would kill her if they found out she had sneaked out to see anyone, especially a girl.

Trini grabbed a hoodie and boosted herself out of her window to land silently on the lawn at the side of her house. Hopefully Alyssa hadn't witnesses that.

Alyssa was waiting for her under a large tree, a bike propped against it next to her.

"Can't sleep?" asked Trini, sitting down on the cool grass, her friend joined her by catching herself on her arms then lowering herself the rest of the way.

"No," admitted Alyssa, "I'm too scared to sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

Alyssa nodded.

Trini glanced at her watch if her parents found her gone in the morning they'd freak unless…

"Stay here," she whispered then ran back home where she left a note on the kitchen table saying she was meeting Kim for breakfast before school. Then she made her way back to her friend and hopped on the bike, she held it steady while Alyssa climbed on and sat on the seat.

"Hold on to me," said Trini setting off. Alyssa wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, they were going fast. Trini was a lot fitter than she looked. The ranger took them to a picnic spot overlooking the ocean.

"Wow, it's beautiful," whispered Alyssa, the sky was just starting to get lighter.

"Yes beautiful," agreed Trini watching the awed expression on her friend's face. She noticed and blushed.

"I meant the view."

"So did I."

"That is sooo cheesy."

"I know but I don't get to flirt with pretty girls that often."

Alyssa turned and held the other girls gaze until she stepped closer, gently cupped her face in her hands and brought their lips together. Trini responded instantly and wrapped her arms around her, really she should have tried to get her friend to talk to her but she'd never met anyone who had made her feel like this. The sun broke over the horizon as they kissed.

PRPRPRPRPRPR

Kim woke to an urgent message from the Yellow Ranger requesting to borrow some clothes and could she meet them at Alyssa's. What had her friend been doing?

She found out some of it over a cup of coffee before Alyssa's aunt came downstairs.

"Hi Miss Meg," said Trini cheerfully, "We wondered if Alyssa wanted a ride to school."

"Tommy too if he wants," added Kim, she noticed that Alyssa was munching her toast and not looking at her aunt.

"You sure you're up to going to school?" asked Meg.

"Yeah, I had a good night," replied Alyssa with a smile.

Kim almost choked on her coffee. Trini thumped her back and glared at her. Which pretty much confirmed that something had happened between the two of them.

When Meg went to go and wake her son. Kim grinned. "So what did you two do?" Trini went bright red. "I'm happy for you," she added sincerely.

"Thanks," said Alyssa, she had known popular girls like her before but Kim seemed really nice and more importantly Trini trusted her.

Kim had the chance to get to know her friends girlfriend better on the ride to school, by the time they arrived Kim was positive that Alyssa was confident, like popular girl confident and she really did care about the Yellow ranger. Now they just had to figure out a way to get Trini's parents to accept her. Hell, they were Power Rangers. They could save the World but they could help one of their own be happy?

PRPRPRPRPRPR

Trini had to help with the search for the green power coin that afternoon after school, she would have liked to be somewhere else but it wasn't fair for the rest of the team to do all the work. She was partnered with Kim again and the ex cheerleader filled her in on their theories about what could be happening to the unlucky person who had found it though they were keeping the option of a giant mutant fish monster open too.

"What are we going to do when we find the person who found it?" asked Trini, "Rita refused to surrender but maybe they will?"

"I don't know," said Kim slowly, "Rita was an alien and she was trying to kill us…"

"And all the folks who live in Angel Grove including our families."

"I really don't want to kill a human." admitted the ex cheerleader.

"Oh God, I never even thought of that." Trini sounded horrified.

"I've been trying not too." Kim glanced over, "The other thing that's been going through my mind is the power coins CHOSE us so is it possible the green coin chose whoever found it?"

"What does Zordon think about that?"

"You're the first person I've told, it sounds crazy right?"

"Maybe not," countered Trini, "The Green Ranger is supposed to be part of the team. Think that means we can save them?"

"I hope so."

PRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Alyssa woke, covered with sweat and shaking, she wanted to scream. Riding around had helped before, so had Trini but she didn't want Trini to get in trouble if her parents caught her sneaking out. She knew she was lucky that her mom had accepted her being gay, She'd been popular enough at her old school that she'd been out and proud. How could her Trini's parents not know how amazing their daughter was? She was smart and funny and she genuinely cared about her. Alyssa wanted to kick their asses for what they were putting her girlfriend through.

So instead of heading to Trini's house or calling her like she wanted to she got dressed and borrowed her cousin's bike again.

With no set destination in mind she found herself riding until her leg began aching. It was then she realized she had no idea where she was, luckily this time she had her phone and Googled her location then plotted the best way home. The quickest was through one of the rougher neighborhoods but it was literally the middle of the night so she figured nobody would be around that was until she took a short cut down a dark ally, part way down a large figure stepped out of the shadows into her path forcing her to slam into a dumpster.

"Shit! What the hell…..?" Pain was throbbing up her leg, "Idiot!"

Alyssa turned to yell at whoever had got in her way to find not one but four guys behind her.

"Oh fuck!"

TBC…

A/N Hi guys. Thanks for reading. I am enjoying this story. I do love the new Power Rangers. Have fun T-Rex :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Trini woke the next morning to a message from school saying it would be closed for the rest of the week due to a flood in the basement that had shorted out all the lights and power. The yellow Ranger was perfectly happy to roll over for another hour or two.

By the time she got up she was alone in the house, her parents were at work and her little brothers at school. She knew it was a chance for them to continue with their search for the green power coin. Though being teenagers she guessed more than one of the others would still be sleeping and decided to call Alyssa to see if she wanted to get brunch. Tommy answered the phone and told her his cousin was still in bed. Knowing how badly her girlfriend had been sleeping lately and hung up. Maybe she'd call again later.

When she reached Zordon's ship at midday it was a hive of activity.

"What's happening?"

"Last night we picked up readings down town," replied Alpha excitedly waving his arms.

"From the power coin?"

"Yes, it's location coincides with an attack last night." added Zordon. "Whoever has the coin in their possession left the area immediately afterwards."

"Can't you track them?" asked Trini, she was standing in a spaceship for crying out loud. "Was anybody hurt?"

"Paramedics were called to the scene."

"We have no further information," concluded Alpha.

"How did you lose them?"

"It appears that the assumption that it is slowly taking control was accurate," replied Zordon, looking thoughtful.

"I can hack into the police database," said Billy from behind her, making her jump.

"Won't they be able to detect that?"

"No." Billy sounded confident.

"Do it," said Zordon. Alpha went and got something resembling a laptop and gave it to the teenager.

While Billy was doing that Trini called the other Rangers.

Kim was the last to arrive and by then Billy had the information they needed.

"The area has been under police surveillance for the last few months," said Billy as Alpha projected a map of Angel Grove.

"Why?" Jason was sat in his usual spot next to Kim.

"Drug dealers."

"So the person who found the power coin is a criminal?" asked Zack.

"Or was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Trini wasn't sure why she felt compelled to defend the unknown green ranger.

Kim realised what her friend was thinking, "Maybe THEY were attacked and it was self defense?"

"It does seem like the power only took them over when they were in danger," added Billy. "The power could be dormant again."

Zordon sighed, "Even if you're correct it won't stay dormant for long and each time it takes control it will become stronger."

"What happened last night, dude." Zack moved so he could read over the blue ranger's shoulder, "Oh….that is not good."

"What?" Trini could tell Zack wasn't doing it to mess around, he was reading something bad.

"There were four dudes and two of them are dead and those two were torn apart."

"Shit," muttered Kim.

Trini felt ill even if they could find and help the person responsible they would have to live with what they had done.

"Do the cops have any suspects?" asked Jason, curiously.

"Absolutely none."

"That's good it means we can deal with them ourselves."

"When you say deal, what do you mean exactly?" asked Trini.

"That will depend," said Jason honestly.

"On what?"

"If they surrender or not."

PRPRPRPRPRPR

Alyssa slept all day and by the time she groggily sat up it was almost bedtime again. On her bedside table was a sandwich and a glass of water. Her aunt Meg was awesome she just didn't feel like she deserved it. She ate after she showered then lay back down. For a while she stared at the ceiling trying to remember how she'd got home last night. She must've been running on pure adrenaline to get away from those goons. Probably passed out as soon as she got back, it would also explain how sore and stiff she was.

"I hope Tommy's bike is okay." She stood up and glanced out of the window, her cousin's bike was on the lawn. It looked like it was intact, she heaved a sigh of relief.

It was a little late to call Trini. If school was still closed maybe they could hang out, she could take her girlfriend swimming, in the water she didn't have to worry about her leg though very few people had seen the scarring from the accident. She decided to text Trini and ask if she was free tomorrow. The reply was almost immediate saying she was.

Alyssa was up early the next morning and made a picnic lunch for the two of them Tommy had offered to drop her off at the beach. She had arranged to meet her girlfriend there at midday.

Tommy teased her all the way then helped her to carry everything to the beach, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Alyssa blushed and punched his shoulder. "You'd need a girlfriend first."

Tommy laughed and left with a wave. She watched him drive away and then spotted Kim's car pull into the vacant space, Trini got out and thanked the ex cheerleader for the lift.

Alyssa smiled as Trini carried her bag and towel to the picnic blanket.

"Wow." The Yellow Ranger had never had anyone treat her like this. "This is amazing."

"My Lady," Alyssa raised Trini's hand to her lips and kissed it, "Do you want to swim then we'll eat." She watched as Trini pulled her hoodie off then her T-shirt, lastly she slid her jeans down to reveal a dark blue swimsuit.

"Like what you see?" teased Trini, her heart beating faster from the look in the other girls eyes.

"Very, very much." Alyssa shed her clothes, she was wearing her favorite black swimsuit underneath, she held out her hand and when Trini linked their fingers together, picked up two diving masks and led the way into the waves.

The Yellow Ranger deliberately didn't look down at her friend's injured leg.

Alyssa handed one of the masks over, "I forgot to ask if you can swim?" Trini laughed. "Ever been diving?"

"Er...no." She wouldn't count swimming in her power armour and she couldn't tell her girlfriend anyway.

For the next hour Trini was introduced to a whole new side of Angel Grove. While she and Kim had been in the ocean searching for the power coin she hadn't really paid much attention to her surroundings, this time she followed the other girl to holes in rocks where little fish lived and so many different types of seaweed that she quickly lost count. Alyssa was so at home in the water and could hold her breath for a long time. Trini had to surface far more than she needed too to maintain the illusion that she was just a normal teenager.

Eventually they stood in the shallows, "That was….." Trini couldn't think of a word that described how she felt, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Anytime." Alyssa smiled and gently pulled the shorter girl closer for a kiss.

Trini pulled back first needing to breathe, her girlfriend was panting too they needed to slow down.

"I saw food earlier," said Trini towing Alyssa towards the picnic, "It looks great."

It was a mixture of fruit and assorted sandwiches it wasn't fancy. Alyssa sat down and wrapped one towel around her shoulders and patted her legs dry.

"You can look, you know."

Trini over uncertainly, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"You make me feel normal."

The Yellow Ranger decided to take a chance, "What happened?"

For a long moment Alyssa was quiet, "At my old school I was in the swim team. I was pretty popular, honestly it went to my head and I was a bitch." She felt the other girl take hold of her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "There was a party that my mom said I couldn't go to but I snuck out anyway." Her voice was beginning to shake, "Someone spiked everything and I got real sick….One of my friends called my mom, I don't remember much. Next thing I do I'm in hospital. A deer had run out in front of a car on the other side of the road and they crashed into us. Our car flipped and rolled..my mom didn't make it."

Trini had no idea what to say so she hugged the other girl, no wonder she couldn't sleep if she kept reliving this every night.

"It's my fault," whispered Alyssa brokenly, "If only I'd stayed at home."

"Your mom loved you," said Trini softly.

"How do you know?"

"It's a mom's job to love their kids even when they screw up." The two girls sat silently for a while holding each other.

"Sorry," said Alyssa, pulling away, "I wanted today to be special."

"It was special," Trini gently cupped her girlfriends face, "Thank you for trusting me."

"You're the first person I've told who didn't already know," admitted Alyssa threading her fingers into Trini's hair encouraging the Ranger to move till she was straddling the taller girl. "You really had a good time?"

"Yes." To prove it Trini kissed her causing them to fall over. She blushed as Alyssa wagged her eyebrows before pulling her back down for another kiss or twenty.

They were packing the picnic stuff away when Kim arrived to take them both home, Kim had offered when she found out that Tommy would have to come back for his cousin.

Kim grinned at the two girls walking to her car holding hands. She was so happy for her friend, her only worry was...what would happen if Trini's parents found out.

As soon as the two Rangers were alone Kim told her friend that the cops had no new leads and neither did they.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until something else happens," sighed Kim pulling into Trini's driveway.

"Do you think they know what they did?" asked the Yellow Ranger just before she climbed out of the car.

"I don't think so," replied Kim, "I hope not."

Trini nodded, "Thanks. See you tomorrow?"

Kim nodded, Billy and Alpha had been working on a scanner that could possibly pick up residual energy from the green power coin and they were planning to go to the crime scene. Maybe they would get lucky because the longer it took for them to find the Green Ranger the more dangerous they would be and much harder to help them. Rita had chosen her path whoever had her coin now did not.

The Rangers needed to find them.

Fast.

TBC….

A/N. Thanks for reading :) I know Power Rangers isn't as popular as some of my other stories but it's an idea that won't go away. And I'm enjoying it. Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews (Hint. I like knowing what you guys think). Have fun. T-Rex :)


End file.
